Little Sheila
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: What would happen if Pyro had to take care of an infant all by himself? This is something I thought of a while back and wanted to give it a shot. No pairings. Enjoy! Chapter 5 up! Temporary hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Little Visitor

The world is a strange place...sometimes almost stranger than fiction. There's lots of unknown places yet to be explored; tons of animals yet to be discovered; and so many things yet to be found. One case, however, happens to be pretty rare to most people: Mutants. Mutants are like humans, but with extraordinary powers such as telekinesis, teleporting, power over ice, controlling fire, etc. While some people find mutants fascinating, others find them as menacing monsters and freaks and do whatever they can to drive them out! One group, however, is not only gifted, but tries to make the world a better place for mutants and mankind. They are called the X-Men. At the Institute for Gifted Youngsters, Professor Charles Xiaver helps young mutants gain control of their powers and realize their potential. One mutant, however, plans to take control of humanity and, in a manner of speaking, bring mutants to the dark side. His name is Magneto, a man who has the power to control metal objects. His mutant group, the Acolytes, are both tough and threatening: Sabertooth, a man who has the strength and abilities of a sabretooth tiger; Colossus, a man who can turn his whole body into metal; Gambit, a guy who can use his power through a deck of cards; and Pyro, a young man who can control fire. With the exception of Magneto, some of these guys like to use their powers to cause havoc and chaos. But, another group called the Brotherhood doesn't reallly care much about anything, unless if they're involved in anti-mutant sentiments and such. Now, I know it sounds like that these guys don't care much about anybody but themselves and the future of mutants; but, one particular fire-happy, care-free mutant will be doing something that no one, not even Magneto himself, would expect him to do.

It all began on one fine evening at a base that looks like a giant sphere; it was the Acolytes' base. Everyone was just passing the time in their own way: Colossus was just moving a bunch of crates; Sabertooth was training; Gambit was playing with his cards; and Pyro was sitting around doing nothing. It wasn't until late into the evening when Pyro heard a distant noise coming from outside.

Pyro curious: Huh? What's that then?

He walked towards the door, opened it, and looked around.

Pyro yelling: Hello? Anybody there? Ah, it's probably those Brotherhood chums messing with me head!

He was about to head back inside when he heard a giggling sort of noise; he looked down and saw a large basket with a blanket covering something up and it was moving! He knelt down and pulled the blanket ever so slowly.

Pyro: What in the name of mike is this?

Under the blanket revealed a beautiful baby girl with orange/red hair! She giggled and cooed at Pyro as he just sat there, staring at the tiny infant .

Pyro confused: Well I'll be darned. Hey there, love; what are you doing out here all alone?

As he inspected the basket, he sees a note attached to it. He took the note and began to read.

Pyro: Hello, what's this?

It says: "Dear Sir or Madam,

Please take care of my precious child. I just couldn't take proper care of her, so I hope you'll give her the love and nurishment she needs. She's at least 4 months old and should be no trouble. I trust that you'll take care of my precious little girl. May God Bless You. P.S. I've put some of her baby needs in her basket. Good Luck."

Pyro just sat there...taking it all in.

Pyro shocked: Why would anyone want to give up such sweet and tiny baby? But I can't just take in a...

But, before he could finish what he was saying, he looked down at the little girl and his heart just melted.

Pyro smiles softly: Awww, how can I say no to that cute little face?

He looked around carefully, scooped up the baby in his arms, picked up the basket in his hand, and headed inside.

Pyro slightly worried: Wait one second! I don't know how to take care of a baby! Oh, what am I gonna do? But...I can't just abandon this little love or she'll catch her death.

The baby just continued to giggle in his arms.

Pyro smiles: Well, don't you worry sheila. Old Pyro will take care of you. Hey, that's it! I'll call you Sheila, because you need a name. What do you say sweetheart?

Little Sheila just laughed and smiled.

Pyro laughs too: It's settled then! Your name is Sheila! We're going to have a good time and be the best of friends.

Well, a mutant taking care of a human baby. Wonder how far this will go for Pyro. But, what will happen if his mutant "buddies" find out about his "good deed"? And what will Magneto have to say about it? Maybe we'll find out sooner or later.

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Big Responsibility

As Pyro sat in his room, he kept thinking: _Am I ready to handle this? _It was such a big deal for him at the moment and, not to mention, keeping this a secret from the rest of the Acoyltes. little Sheila just cooed and giggled in his arms.

Pyro chuckled: You're quite the giggler, aren't you love? Heh heh! You look cute when you smile.

Just then, Sheilas tummy started rumbling and she began to cry.

Pyro concerned: What's wrong love? Are you cranky or something?

As Sheila cryed even louder, Pyro tried his best to calm the child down. He gently rocked her back and forth and spoke softly.

Pyro softly: Shhhhhh. Now, now love; don't cry. What's the matter? Oh, you must be hungry!

He looked into the basket and found a baby bottle and formula. Luckily, he had a mini-fridge containing some bottles of water; he filled the bottle with the formula, poured some water in the bottle, and used a little of his fire power to heat up the bottle to just the right temperature. After shaking a little on his wrist and giving it to Sheila, the little baby drank her bottle with no problems. Pyro just sat there, watching little Sheila drinking her bottle and looking at Pyro at the same time. As soon as she finished, Pyro puts the bottle aside as he watched Sheila suck on her thumb.

Pyro smiling: Heh! This is easier than I thought. Maybe taking care of a baby isn't so tough after all.

Suddenly, Sheila started crying again! Pyro nearly jumped when she cried out.

Pyro worried: Oh, what's wrong now? I already fed you, so what's the problem? You can't be hungry again!

He puts her over his shoulder and gives her a few pats on her back to calm her. As Pyro was starting to get worried...Sheila gave out a small burp! As she nestled against him, Pyro felt relieved

Pyro sighed: Whew! Thank goodness! I guess you just had some gas didn't you? Well, kids are kids after all. So, now wha...

He stopped as he watched the tiny baby fall asleep in his arms. He gently rocked the little girl as she slept. He never felt this happy before.

Pyro smiled softly: Awww. Such a good little girl. It's so easy to get attached to a little one like her. I just hope the others don't find out about this.

Voice: Hope we don't find out about what, Pyro?

Pyro nearly jumped when he heard that. He turned his head to see his friend, Gambit/Remy, standing at the doorway with his arms crossed. His heart started to pound like crazy and he sweated uncontrollably. Pyro did not want Gambit to know his little secret. Thinking quickly, he puts little Sheila in her basket on the floor and sets it against the wall, on the side of the bed.

Gambit curious: Just what are you hiding, _le feu_?

Pyro extremely nervous: N-Nothing, mate! I'm not hiding anything! Whatever gave you that idea?

Gambit serious: Pyro, I heard a lot of crying in here; now tell me, just what is going on?

Pyro: I don't know what you're talking about, Gambit! You probably heard the telly or something.

Then, little Sheila made a squealing that made Pyro jump a little. He looked down and saw her fussing in her basket. Gambit walked around the side and saw the child moving in the basket; he took a couple steps forward as Pyro knelt down, trying to keep him from seeing her.

Gambit curious: Care to explain yourself, Pyro?

Pyro sighs deeply: Okay, ya got me, mate. I guess I should start from the beginning.

Gambit nodded: Please do.

Uh-oh...looks like Gambit has found out Pyros little secret. Guess Pyro couldn't hide Sheila for very long. But, he's more worried about his comrade finding out about her. Will he keep it to himself or will he blab it to Magneto? Well, find out in the next chapter!

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

_I know that most of you have been waiting for this chapter, so here it is! It might be a while before I start on Chapter 4, though. So, until then, enjoy!_

Chapter 3: Between Friends

Once Gambit had found out about Sheila, Pyro had no choice but to tell him about how he found her. Gambit just sat on the bed and watched the baby wiggle in his friends' arms. He didn't think that someone like Pyro would take this kind of responsibility. But, if he knew, then the other Acolytes would found out sooner or later.

Gambit sighed: Pyro, I know you want to take care of this little baby, but it's such a big responsibility for a mutant like yourself.

Pyro nodded: I know, I know. It's just...she needed me and I couldn't just turn away from her. I mean, look at her! Isn't she the sweetest girl you've ever seen?

Gambit took a quick look at the baby and he couldn't help but smile.

Gambit smiled softly: Well, you do have a point; she is a cutie. But, what are you gonna do when Magneto finds out about her?

He's right. Magneto maybe a father himself, but he doesn't want his men going soft or feel distracted from their duties. Especially when it's a non-mutant baby like Sheila. But, Pyro was determined to keep him from finding out.

Pyro grinned: Don't worry mate! I'll just have to make sure he doesn't know about her...that is unless you decide to be a stool pigeon and rat the poor girl out!

He knew what Pyro meant. The two were like brothers and always had each others back; but he didn't like to keep things from his boss. However, he could tell that Pyro was serious and really wanted to care for that baby. So, he had no choice but to give in.

Gambit sighed deeply: Alright, I'll help you hide her and properly care for her. But, you must do most of it yourself. Understand?

Pyro smiled: Gotcha! Thanks mate.

Gambit gave a small smile, but it faded as soon as he noticed something was not right.

Gambit sniffing: Phew! What is that nasty smell?

Pyro sniffing: Ew, it smells like it's coming from...from...

You guessed it. Little Sheila needs a diaper change. However, this was one thing that Pyro was not prepared for.

Pyro panicking: Oh no! Not that! I never changed a diaper in me life! What am I gonna do?

Gambit: Calm down, pal. Look, how about I help you change her? How bad could it be?

So, they found a couple of diapers and baby wipes in the basket and placed Sheila on top of a table. As soon as they were about to change her...

Pyro sick: Oh, jumpin' jackrabbits! Oh...

Pyro collapsed! Luckily, Gambit knew what he was doing and managed to clean Sheila and change her in a flash. It was about 30 minutes before Pyro finally woke up.

Pyro tired: Oh...what happened?

Gambit grinned: You fainted. But, don't worry, I took care of Sheila for you. And you were right- she's a very sweet little girl. Isn't that right, _cherie_?

He saw the baby drinking her bottle in Gambits arms. He was impressed.

Pyro amazed: Wow! You really know a lot about babies, don't you mate?

Gambit shrugged: Eh. When you've been around like me, you tend to learn some things and they tend to stick to you.

Pyro nodded slightly: I guess I need more work, huh?

Gambit smirked: Yep. But, like I said before: I'll help you so that you can get used to this. Now, I'm going to the store to get baby stuff; just try to do anything crazy until I get back. Capiche?

Pyro nodded: Gotcha!

After he gave Sheila to Pyro, Gambit took off to get some supplies. The fire mutant felt good about having help.

Pyro chuckled: Hehehehe! Looks like we'll be together for a while, huh love?

Sheila just giggled, as if she understood him. Thanks to Gambit, he didn't worry so much anymore. But, there's still the concern of Magneto and the other Acolytes. Poor Pyro will have to be careful not to reveal his little guest until he can convince them to keep her. But, hopefully, it will be a long time before that happens, right?

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey there everyone! I apologize for taking so long to finish this, but here's Chapter 4! Again, I'm sorry, but I usually put off other stories to do other ones; I know. It's a lot of work for one author. Anyway, I'll try to start Chapter 5, but I'll probably work on my other stuff. So, until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
I don't own X-Men Evolution or anybody, except Sheila; she's my character. _

Chapter 4: Keeping Secret

As the next couple of days passed, Pyro did his absolute best to keep Sheila away from Magneto and the others (Except for Gambit, of course!); he made sure that no one saw or heard the child. But, Sabretooth and Colossus began to grow suspicious about their comrade. Later one day, they talk in private about what to do.

Colossus sighs: "I wonder what is up with Pyro? He's been acting different and somewhat...secretive lately."

Sabretooth groaned: "I don't know, but I have a feeling that he's been hiding something from us and doesn't want to talk about it."

Colossus : "Perhaps we should leave him alone?"

Then, Sabretooth stood up.

Sabretooth: "Heck no! I say we barge into his room and see what he has."

Colossus shrugged: "Eh. Whatever you say. I've got nothing better to do."

As they started to walk towards Pyros room, Pyro was watching his little friend take a nap.

Pyro smiling: "Such a little beauty. I guess I should consider myself lucky that I get to take care of something as cute as her."

Suddenly, Pyro jumped when he heard the door knock loudly.

Sabretooth yelling: "Pyro! Let us in! We'd like to have a word with you!"

The fire mutant began to panic.

Pyro panicking: "Oh crikey! What am I gonna do?"

Thinking quickly, he got the basket and ran to his closet. He puts Sheila in the basket; briefly covers her with her baby blanket; puts her behind some clothes; and closed the door. Pyro ran for his door and puts on a fake smile; he opens the door and lets his comrades in.

Pyro chuckled slightly: "Come on in, mates! Is there something you need? You want me to fight some X-Man or something?"

Sabretooth breathed in deeply: "No. Actually, we just wanna see if you were...hiding something."

Even though Pyro was keeping his cool, his heart wouldn't stop racing. Still, he wouldn't blab about little Sheila.

Pyro lying: "Why, no Sabretooth. What makes you think I'd be hiding something from me pals? I wouldn't keep any secrets from my team mates."

Colossus serious: "My friend, you have not been yourself, recently. You've skipped a couple of missions; you hardly show up for training and you've spent a lot of time in your room. It's time to come clean. What have you been up to?"

Pyro sighed deeply: "You sound like me father, Colossus. And I've already told you, I'm not hiding anything. Now, will you please leave?"

Sabretooth growled: "Then, why are you defending yourself? Sounds to me like you're...lying. And if you are...I'll slice you to pieces."

Pyro felt uneasy inside. But that did not stop him from defending his secret; his heart dropped when he saw Sabretooth heading for the closet.

Sabretooth smirked: "Let's see if you're keeping anything in here."

He place his hands on the closet door and slowly starts to open it. Pyro knew that Sabretooth would discover Sheila in seconds; so, he readies his flame thrower, just in case. But, before he could do anything drastic, Gambit came in, with a flaming card in his hand.

Gambit smug: "Now, Sabretooth, Colossus. Since when do you barge into someone elses room and act like a bunch of whack jobs?"

Colossus: "But, Gambit, are you not concerned with Pyros strange behavior? We can not have a comrade acting foolish and keeping it secret."

Gambit: "Relax guys. I'll keep an eye on him; in the meantime, stop butting in on somebodys business, _Capiche_? "

Sabretooth growled: "Fine. But, if that little punk is up to something...I'll find out."

With that said, both Sabretooth and Colossus walked out of the room and Gambit closed the door. Gambit, then, walked towards the closet as Pyro collasped in his chair.

Pyro sighed in relief: "Whew! That was too close! I had almost gone into attack mode and charged like a wild Dingo. Thanks for the back-up, mate."

The gambler came out of the closet, holding Sheila in his arms.

Gambit grinned: "No problem. But, next time, try not to act so suspicious and Sheila here would have a better chance of not getting caught. Isn't that right sweetheart?"

Little Sheila just cooed and giggled as Gambit set her on the table for a changing.

Pyro worried: "Hey, Gambit. This baby stuff isn't exactly like a walk around the Canyon if you get my drift. What if I can't care for her? I'm not a father and I don't know if I can keep this up, you know!"

Gambit sighed as he finished and placed Sheila on the bed. After he washed up, he placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

Gambit calm: "Now, calm yourself, my friend. You're doing good so far and the little miss has grown to like you. And you know what else? I think you'll make a great father someday."

Pyro: "You think so?"

Gambit nodded: "Hey, take it from a guy who's own adoptive father used him for his own greed. You love this child and you're doing everything you can to make her feel loved. You're a natural; now, I'm going to get us some chow. I'll be back in a while."

Pyro felt content knowing that his friend supports him and praising his success as a parental figure. Gambit starts heading out, but not before Pyro turning to him.

Pyro: "Gambit?"

Gambit turned his head: "Yes?"

Pyro smiled: "Thanks, mate."

Gambit smiled too: "Your welcome, pal."

The fire mutant tended to Sheila after Gambit walked out. But, unknowing to either of them, Sabretooth was eavesdropping on the whole conversation!

Sabretooth quietly: "A baby, huh? Hmmm...Magneto would love to hear this."

That is not good! Sabretooth now knows about Sheila and he's going to inform Magneto! What's gonna happen to Pyro and Sheila now?

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

_After about two years of waiting, hhhheeeeeerrrrrrreeeee'ssssss chapter 5!_

_I truly apologize to everyone who loved this story and wanted so much for me to update. I've pushed this aside for other stories and I tend to forget from time to time._

_Hope you don't mind if this is kinda short, but basically Magneto and the others find out about Sheila and you know how hard he can be. _

_And please don't hate me for how this turns out for this is how I wanted it to go._

_There will be at least onemore chapter after this but with all my other stories It'll be a while before I even start that one ok? _

_And I'm sorry if I rushed this or repeated any words and stuff like that._

_Until next time Enjoy!_

_I don't own X-Men Evolution or the characters. Except Sheila, I created her._

Chapter 5: Secret's Out

Magneto was on his way to the training room when Sabretooth appeared from behind.

"Magneto sir!" he called.

"What is it Sabretooth?" asked Magneto as he turned around.

"I found out something I think you should know." he said with a smirk.

Magneto rasied an eyebrow at him, "Oh? And what's that?"

"It's Pyro. He has been...hiding something from us."

Magneto looked at him with curiosity, "Do tell."

Sabretooth told Magneto everything: Pyro, the baby, Gambit helping him, and all the lying that he had done to keep it a secret. As you may have guessed Magneto was not happy at all_._

"Where is he?" he asked sounding extremely bitter.

"In his room feeding the kid no doubt." Sabretooth growled.

Magento started heading towards Pyros room with Sabretooth following behind him.

Meanwhile, Pyro had just finished giving Sheila her bottle and burped her. He sat on his bed as he cradled the baby in his arms.

"Well Sheila, I guess we have nothing to worry about now. No one is ever going to keep us apart." he said softly. Spoke too soon.

_BAM!_

Using his mutant abilities, Magneto burst through the door as Pyro ducked while protecting the now crying Sheila in his arms. He looked up and saw his boss looking down on him with angry eyes.

"Pyro what is the meaning of this?!" he yelled.

Pyro turned away and tried to calm down a crying Sheila.

"Uh...I don't know what you're talking about sir." he lied sheepishly.

But Magneto wasn't buying it at all. He grabbed the fire mutant by the shoulder and turned him around.

"I'm talking about _this_!" he barked as he pointed at Sheila who was still crying from all the noise, "What in the name of mutant-kind are you doing hiding a human baby from me?!"

Knowing no other way around, Pyro stood up and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Well you see." he began, "I found this little one outside in a basket and I didn't want to leave her all alone...so...I took her in and started to raise her as me own." he looked down at his feet.

"And you think you can just hide this from me and lie all this time?!" barked Magneto, "What on Earth made you want to do this?! Don't you know she'll only grow up to be a mutant hater just like the rest of her kind?!"

That's one thought that never came across Pyro's mind, "No. I never really thought of that." he looked up at his boss, "But she's just a kid who wouldn't even hurt a fly! How did you find out anyway?!"

He glanced up at Sabretooth who flashed a smug grin at Pyro and that's when it hit him, _"Why that no good lousy dingo! I should have known he'd rat me out!" _he thought in anger.

"Never mind that." hissed Magneto, "She can't stay here. She has to go."

Those four words made Pyros heart drop.

"What?!" he exclaimed, "Why?!"

"Because I said so Pyro! That child doesn't belong here! She'll only get in the way of everything and you know that." he said firmly, "Take her back to where she came from."

The fire mutant was at a loss at what to do. He knew better than to disobey his all powerfull boss, but he didn't want to give up Sheila either. He stood his ground and took a deep breath.

"No." he said seriously.

Magneto just stared at him, "What did you just say?" he asked furiously.

"I. Said. NO!" Pyro raised his voice, "I don't care what you do to me but I won't let you take Sheila away from me!"

Magneto glared, "Pyro I cannot allow you to take care of this-this little urchin! She's going and that's that! And if you won't get rid of her...I will."

"NO!" exclaimed Pyro as he held the baby closer, "I won't let you! You'll have to go through me first!"

He took out his flame thrower and made a wall of fire to distract the mutants and ran away with Sheila still in his arms. He nearly made it to the door when Gambit appeared right in front of him, blocking his only way out.

"What do you think you're doing pal?" he asked calmly.

"Sabretooth snitched on me mate! He told Magneto on me and now he wants me to get rid of Sheila! I can't do that! I just can't!" Pyro said in a panicked tone.

"Just calm down man." Gambit said.

"Don't tell me to calm down you jackrabbit!" Pyro snapped, "You can't say that when something very precious to me is about to be taken away! She's the only family I got and I can't lose her now!"

Gambit noticed how upset Pyro was and he could tell that he was on the verge of tears. He knew that Pyro has never been known to cry at all but no one had ever been as close to him as baby Sheila.

Then, Gambit walked right up to Pyro and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Listen Pyro. I know you want to protect the girl and take care of her, but maybe this just means that you're not ready to care for a child just yet." he said.

Pyro felt offended, "What?! Don't tell me you're siding with Magneto on this mate!"

"I'm not." Gambit shook his head, "All I'm trying to say is that maybe you should think of the baby instead of thinking of yourself. And if you keep running like this it's only going to make things worse for the two of you.

What do you think is better Pyro: keeping her here with people who don't understand her? Or maybe give her a chance to have a better life for herself?"

But before Pyro could answer, he could hear the sound of metal bending behind him and that could only mean one thing: Magneto is close. It was not long before the Acolyte leader was in front of the two mutants looking furious!

"Pyro!" Magneto growled.

"Wait sir!" Gambit interrupted, "Before you get all nuclear on Pyro, let the lad have a chance to explain himself."

Magneto thought about it and decided to give it a shot, "Very well but make it quick." he said bitterly.

The fire mutant had to think carefully about what he was going to say before he actually spoke up.

"Look. I know you're angry at me for keeping Sheila a secret and I know that's my fault. But you have to understand that I can't just give up this little girl! I-I love her like she's me own child!" he said as he nearly choked up.

Magneto calmed down a bit as Pyros tearful pleading made him think of his own children. Even though he can be tough at times he loved them just like any father would, mutant or not.

However that's not enough to make him change his mind. He didn't want any of his followers going soft on him.

"I do understand Pyro and I can see how much you love her and how far you would go to protect her." Magneto said calmly.

Pyro smiled at the new supposed found hope. But that faded when Magneto spoke again.

"But I'm afraid I cannot allow you to keep this baby. If I let you raise her you'll end up forgetting your training, you'll become weak, and you'll never stand a chance against your enemies." he said with a sigh.

"But sir-" Pyro tried to say.

"I'm sorry Pyro, but my decision is final, "You'll have to either give her away on your own or I'll have to do it myself. So what's it going to be?"

As much as he wanted to keep Sheila and raise her to be his loving daughter, Pyro knew that Magneto was never going to let up no matter what he said.

So with little options, he had made his decision.

"Alright." Pyro sounding defeated, "I'll go find a place for her."

He turned around and walked out the door as the others watched him. The room was silent for a few minutes before Magneto broke it.

"Gamibit."

"Yes sir?"

"Go with him." Magneto ordered in a soft voice, "Make sure he does it and comes back. Understood?"

Inside his mind, Gambit was angry at his leader for making his friend do this because he loved that baby like a little sister or even a daughter just like his friend did.

But he didn't want to upset him further so...

"Understood sir." Gambit nodded and he turned away to follow Pyro.

Now that everything fallen apart, there's only one question left:

What will happen to Sheila now?

To Be Continued...


End file.
